


peach

by mnemosyne_in_december



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Inflation, M/M, belly inflation, peach inflation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne_in_december/pseuds/mnemosyne_in_december
Summary: Maitimo吃了个桃子，然而它是个魔法桃子，导致自己变成了个桃子。这应该是哪个女巫的恶作剧。Findekano现在必须挤压他。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 1





	peach

**Author's Note:**

> 梅熊无差。

“Maitimo！”Fingon惊叫，“你的脸！”

Maedhros下意识地摸了摸自己的脸——柔软且富有弹性，同时也在变大。于是他惊慌失措，三步并做两步奔向镜子。

“不，不不！”Maedhros喊叫着，“维拉啊，快停下！”他看见自己的脸逐渐变得圆润粉嫩，胖乎乎的，几乎快要认不出来了。

“哦，不，Maitimo！维拉啊！一如啊！Maitimo！这是怎么回事？是哪个女巫的恶作剧么？”Fingon被Maedhros身体的变化吓到了，他想帮忙，却怕伤了堂兄，只好呆呆地看着，不知如何是好。

“啊，我的……”Maedhros的腹部也开始了变化。“我的长袍……好难受。”随着Maedhros身体的膨胀，他的长袍不再合身了，扣子紧绷，粉嫩的肉体从扣子间的缝隙中漏了出来。Fingon连忙将Maedhros拉到身边，要帮他解开扣子。

但是有些晚了。Fingon还没来得及动手，几个扣子便克服不住拉力，向他射来，很不幸，Fingon被砸到了。现在，Maedhros粉红色的腹部像个气球一般展现在Fingon面前。但他顾不得这些，只是抓紧时间，脱下了Maedhros的长袍和裤子——Maedhros的背部、胸部、臀部和四肢以肉眼可见的速度鼓起，变粗。Fingon惊恐地看着堂哥从一个精灵的形状变成纺锤型，最终变成一个圆球。

现在的Maedhros成为了一个直径两米多的水蜜桃——身体无比庞大；四肢缩起，无法动弹；臀部巨大而饱满；胸部则像是两个小号的桃子，附着在大桃子上；大桃子的尖尖挺立，娇嫩欲滴。空气中散发出的水蜜桃香气迷住了Fingon。他应当应当惊恐，因为他亲爱的堂哥变成了一个巨大的桃子，但那气息使他内心中升起了一种混杂着崇拜的爱意。他轻轻按压了Maedhros的臀部，那里因为汁水饱胀而硬邦邦的。于是他更用力地按压了他应当是小腹的位置。

“啊——”Maedhros因为突如其来的快感而叫了出声。蜜桃尖尖由于按压的原因，射出了桃汁。

“就是这样，Findo！”Maedhros艰难地大喊。

“什么？”

“挤压我！我想这一定是因为我吃的那个桃子被施了魔法，我想……把桃汁挤压出去，就能够恢复了……Findo？你在干什么？啊啊——”

Fingon一边含住蜜桃尖尖，一边用力挤压Maedhros的身体。桃汁如一汪清泉，奔腾跳跃，涌入Fingon口中。“我在帮助您挤压，我的堂兄。”Fingon本想回答，但从未感受过的极度甜蜜让这句话淹没在了他的脑海里。他如同一个久旱之地的人到了池边一般狂饮。“啊——啊——Findo！就是这样！”他的堂兄已进入快乐的天堂，只叫他继续。Fingon感觉自己从未尝过比这更加让人飘飘欲仙的汁液了，他挤压，饮下，再挤压，再饮下，直到腹部的钝痛不可忍耐时，他终于停了下来。

“Findo？”

“啊，Maitimo，你稍微等待一下。”

Fingon现在腹部高高隆起，装满了属于堂兄的甜蜜汁液。他不能再喝了，可又不忍浪费这份美妙。于是他忍着这份甜蜜的痛，找侍者要了一些空的牛奶桶来，将挤出的桃汁装进桶里。Maedhros依然圆滚滚的，但随着体内的桃汁被挤出了些，皮肤不再是紧绷的了，Fingon每次挤压，都不禁要趁机玩味一把。Maedhros本就被染成蜜桃色的脸颊更红润了。

大约十几桶桃汁被挤出来之后，Maedhros大致恢复了精灵的样子，可以躺在床上了，但他体内依旧充满了桃汁，皮肤还是粉红色的。不仅如此，两个小桃子也丝毫没有消失的意思。

“我想我知道这两个‘小问题’该怎么解决。”Fingon的腹痛已经减轻了不少，于是贪婪的念头再次占据高地。他掐了掐小桃子，立马有果汁溢出。Fingon俯下身去，用舌头舔去顺流而下的水珠。他咬住小桃尖，又捏又掐，将两个小桃子吸了个净。

“我终于让你，嗯，大致恢复原样了，Maitimo。”Fingon躺在Maedhros身边，一边揉着自己的肚子，一边说着。

“是啊，我还是粉的，而且我感觉自己还在源源不断地产着桃汁，只不过速度慢些而已。再见了，我的腹肌。”Maedhros的身体粉嫩嫩的，圆润而饱满，和之前相比线条柔和了许多。

“那么等你需要挤一挤的时候，我会乐意帮忙的。”Fingon笑了，“但我想接下来最应当做的，是找到那个女巫。”

“然后把她也变成桃子。”Maedhros补充。


End file.
